


The First

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Izzy, Flufftober, In-Law Bonding, Izzy is a Malec Shipper, Love Confession, M/M, Tipsy-Drunk Magnus, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Knowing Alec wont enjoy it, Magnus invites Izzy to a wine tasting session, and just how much is too much?





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> Two more to go! Yay! :D
> 
> Today's Prompt: Wine

"Hey Isabelle," Magnus called as he let himself into the shared apartment for the three oldest Lightwoods. "I've got an offer for you."

Izzy didn't respond straight away, but there was some noise coming from the kitchen, a dangerous place for Izzy to be, so Magnus shrugged to himself, moving to wait on the sofa for Izzy to finish whatever it was she was up to.

"Hey stranger, what's up?" Izzy asked as she came into the lounge, her apron hanging loosely around her body, evidence of the disaster that was waiting for her brothers when they got home.

"I've been invited to a wine tasting evening," Magnus answered, "seeing as it's not really your brothers scene, I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me." 

Izzy shrugged with a smile, "sure, don't see why not. When is it?"

"Well… now," Magnus responded looking innocently at Izzy. "Sorry, I was trying to convince Alec, and he just wouldn't budge, so…" He shrugged. "Will that be an issue?"

Izzy paused for a moment before sighing, "no, it won't," she shrugged, "I was cooking dinner for the boys, but I'm sure they can sort their own food out."

"Oh, I'm sure they can," Magnus agreed, knowing they would've anyway if Izzy was cooking. "We've got 20 minutes if you want to change?"

***

Izzy returned 30 minutes later, dressed in a short black dress, zipped up neatly at the back, her hair curling over her shoulder in a way Magnus would describe as beautiful. He was pretty certain beauty was in the Lightwoods gene pool though.

"Ready?" Magnus asked, gesturing to the door as he spoke for Izzy to lead the way.

"Of course!" Izzy practically skipped to the door, both of them getting into a waiting taxi once they were out of the building.

***

The wines were exquisite, full of flavour, beautiful smell. While Izzy wasn't great at telling what was in the wine, she certainly loved to drink it. Magnus on the other hand liked to enjoy the smell, picking out all he could from it, whether it was plums, grapes, spices… He could pick out the tastes too, though not as well as he wanted too, but practice was practice after all!

They had been there for about three hours now, both having tried about 70 different wines and definitely drank more than their fair share of their favourites.

"You know, Alec really loves you," Izzy said, surprisingly articulate for her level of intoxication. They were both sipping their final glass of wine, Magnus had decided to call it an evening before he went home too drunk to wake up the next morning. "Like, he really, really loves you." She emphasised, spinning the glass around in her fingers.

"And I love him," Magnus said, confusion written on his face, "what are you trying to say, Isabelle?"

"Well, you haven't told each other yet, and he won't be the first to say it." 

***

The pair of them stumbled into the apartment half an hour later, both giggling over something one of them had said. Izzy already couldn't remember what it was, and Magnus was well on his way to forgetting. 

"Shhhhhhh," Izzy said, considerably louder than she needed to, "we'll wake them up!" 

"Too late for that, Iz," a slightly humoured but more grumpy voice spoke from the kitchen where he obviously hadn't even been to bed yet. "I assume you can make your own way to bed?" Alec asked his sister, rolling his eyes at her.

"I'm not stupid, Alec," Izzy tried to roll her eyes back, but just ended up stumbling, Magnus catching her, wobbling a little, then righting her and gently pushing Izzy towards the bathroom.

"You go first, Isabelle," he said, giving her another gentle shove when Izzy didn't move. 

When she was out of the room, Magnus seemed to relax, walking to Alec with a smile and wrapping his arms around him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Alec smiled pulling Magnus against him. They were silent for a few minutes, Alec slowly running his hands up and down Magnus' back until he spoke again. "You should stay here tonight. You're clearly tired, and definitely at least a little drunk…"

"Mmm," Magnus murmured, Alec letting out a short laugh, "I'd love to."

***

"My head," Magnus grumbled as he sat up the next morning, grasping his head between his hands and clenching his eyes shut. 

"Here," A gentle voice spoke next to him, blissfully quiet compared to what he was expecting, a glass of water was pushed into his hands. "I've got a tablet for you too, when you can open your eyes," he could hear the humour in Alec's voice, but let him off as he sipped the water, easing his dry throat. 

They remained silent after that, Alec handing over two pain killers, and waiting patiently for Magnus to finish his glass, before taking it back from him.

"What would I ever do without you?" Magnus asked finally, giving Alec a short smile. "I love you." The words slipped out easily, Magnus not even thinking about what he was saying. 

Alec turned towards him, his eyes wide and bright, a matching smile on his lips. "I love you too, Magnus."


End file.
